My First Love is My Fiance
by Angel 'Ruby' Sapphire
Summary: perjuangan karin dan kazune dalam mencari cinta pertama mereka. berbagai kesulitan harus mereka hadapi, apalagi dengan status mereka sebagai tunangan. mampukah mereka menemukan cinta pertama mereka? dan apa yang disembunyikan kazune? please R n r/ AUTHOR NOTES
1. waiting my prince

A/N : Hai, Peach disini. Saya membawakan fic ide pasaran yang hancur banget. Maaf bila ada kesamaan dari fic ini. Tapi sumpah, fic ini seratus persen dari otak saya. Kalau begitu, silakan dibaca. ^.^

.

.

**Summary** **: **dijodohkan pada zaman sekarang sudah pasti sangat menjengkelkan. Terlebih lagi jika sudah punya pacar dan seseorang yang disukai. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Karin, yang dijodohkan dengan kazune, Bagaimana kisahnya?

.

_Seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar lima tahunan sedang duduk dengan kesal di tepi danau sambil melempar batu ke dalamnya. Gadis kecil bercepol dua yang melewati tempat itu menatapnya heran kemudian menghampirinya._

"_Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap laki-laki bermata safir itu._

"_Semua orang selalu menggangguku karena aku laki-laki lemah yang takut pada serangga dan selalu bergantung pada sepupuku. aku ingin menjadi kuat! tapi aku tidak punya keyakinan." Gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu laki-laki tadi._

"_Tenang, kau pasti bisa! Asalkan kau yakin. Kau pasti bisa! kau harus kuat, cool, agar tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan mengganggumu! Aku percaya padamu." Gadis itu berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada laki-laki itu._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Apa kau mau main bersamaku? Ayo main sama-sama!" Ajak gadis itu. Laki-laki itu segera membalas uluran tangannya. Mereka bermain bersama dengan riangnya. _

_Tak terasa, hari mulai sore. Mereka harus berpisah karena mereka tidak ingin membuat orangtua mereka khawatir. Laki-laki itu merasa sedih karena mereka akan berpisah._

"_Hari ini menyenangkan, ya? Tenang saja. Jangan sedih. Besok kita main lagi!" ujar gadis itu._

"_Tapi besok aku akan pindah ke luar negeri. Tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Aku takut kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Gadis itu menjadi sedih, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan melepaskan ikat rambutnya dan memberikannya pada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan terkejut. Tapi gadis yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum._

"_Ini untukmu. Agar kau tidak melupakanku. Dan ingat! kau harus berjanji padaku. Kau harus menjadi kuat dan datang menjemputku saat aku besar nanti." Katanya. Kemudian laki-laki itu melepas cincin yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada gadis itu._

"_Ini kenangan dariku. Aku janji! akan menjadi kuat untuk menjemput putriku." Gadis itu merona mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu menyeringai. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya seperti baru mendapat ide._

"_Oh iya! bagaimana kalau besok sebelum kau pergi kita bertemu saja. Bagaimana?"_

"_Ide bagus!"_

"_Oh, tidak! Aku harus pulang! Jaa. jangan lupa janjimu, ya?" ujar gadis itu._

"_Iya, kau juga!" balas laki-laki itu. Gadis itu kemudian berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Saat jarak mereka cukup jauh, laki-laki itu berteriak._

"_Siapa namamu?" teriak laki-laki itu. Gadis itu yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya segera berteriak sambil berlari._

"_Karin, namaku Karin." teriaknya kemudian menghilang dari pandangan laki-laki itu. Membuat laki-laki itu tidak sempat mengucapkan namanya. Dia hanya terdiam di tepi danau itu dengan dahi mengerut._

"_Ka . . . apa?"_

_._

_._

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : kazunexkarin**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, OOT, Miss Typo, dll.**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**FROM NOW, YOU IS MINE **

Chapter 1 : Waiting My Prince

Di sakuragaoka high school, lebih tepatnya di kelas II B. Seorang gadis cantik bermata emerald sedang duduk diam di kelas tanpa berniat meninggalkan mejanya walaupun bel istirahat sudah lama berbunyi. Rambut coklat panjangnya digerai begiu saja membuatnya semakin cantik. Sayangnya moodnya tidak secantik wajahnya. Gadis itu adalah Karin. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian semalam. Sang ayah tercinta, yang sangat memanjakannya tiba-tiba menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Kejadian semalam masih tercetak jelas di otaknya.

_Flashback_

"_Apa?__!__ Ayah ingin menjod__o__hkanku?__!__ Ayah tidak bercanda, kan?" kata karin dengan nada setengah tinggi._

"_Dia anak rekan bisnis ayah, dulu ayah pernah berjanji padanya. Sebentar lagi anaknya pulang dari amerika. Jadi-"_

"_Ini seperti pernikahan bisnis, begitu?" __potong__ karin marah._

"_Tentu bukan, sayang. Ini kan hanya pertunangan."_

"_Tapi aku masih berumur 16 tahun, ayah. Aku masih muda__!__"_

"_Karena itu ayah dan rekan kerja ayah sepakat untuk bertunangan saja. Nanti setelah kalian kuliah baru menikah."_

"_Tapi aku belum mengenalnya. Masa ayah tega menjodohkanku dengan orang tak di kenal. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar."_

"_Nanti kalau dia pulang kalian akan saling mengenal. Lagipula, dia bukan orang tak di__kenal__, dia adalah anak paman kujyo. Dan ayah ingin kau segera putus dari pacarmu itu."_

"_Tapi ay-"_

"_Jangan membantah ayah, karin."__ Karin terkejut karena ayahnya membentaknya._

"_Jadi, ayah tega membentakku demi urusan bisnis__!__ padahal ayah ta__h__u ada orang yang ku tunggu."_

"_Maafkan ayah karin, ayah hanya ingin kau segera melupakan angan-anganmu itu." Wajah ayah karin mulai melembut, menyiratkan kesedihan._

"_Tapi dia pasti . . . aku mengerti, ayah." Karin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tidak ingin melukai hati ayahnya. Dia lebih memilih segera masuk kamarnya sambil meneteskan air mata._

_End of flashback_

Karin mendesah pelan. Tak terasa, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas, menunggu sensei datang. Miyon, teman baik Karin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gelagat aneh Karin langsung bertanya.

"Ada apa? Kau sedih 'dia' tidak ada?" Karin menoleh ke bangku di belakangnya yang di tunjuk miyon dengan wajahnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Jika aku sedih dia tidak ada, aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya." Jawab Karin. Kemudian menatap ke depan.

Dia jadi sedikit kesal mengingatnya. Sang pacar, pemilik bangku tadi sedang tidak ada di tempat dan lebih memilih pergi ke Korea selama enam bulan untuk konser dibanding menghiburnya yang sedang perlu tempat bertumpu sebelum dia semakin terpuruk.

Yah, walaupun bukan berarti Karin sangat mencintai dan tergila-gila dengan Kuga Jin, pacarnya. Sejujurnya dia malah tidak mencintai Jin, dia hanya lelah karena dikejar-kejar terus oleh Jin. Dia bahkan sudah menolak lima puluh enam kali ajakan pacaran dan seratus tiga puluh lima kali ajakan kencannya sejak masih junior high school. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Jin itu tetap pacarnya. Jadi wajar saja kan dia kesal?

Karin menatap keluar jendela, mengacuhkan sensei yang sedang mengajar. Dia menghela napas berat. Kata-kata ayahnya semalam membuatnya mulai putus asa. 'Apa benar dia akan menjemputku' batin Karin. Terlihat sekali dia mulai merasa itu tidak mungkin. Apa lagi memngingat hal 'itu'.

Karin memiliki seorang pangeran impian. Pangeran yang ditemuinya waktu kecil. Pangeran yang berjanji akan menjemputnya, pangeran yang membuatnya menunggu selama sebelas tahun bahkan masih sampai sekarang, dan pangeran yang dicintainya.

Karin merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada pangerannya itu. Apalagi saat dia melihat ikat rambut yang diberikannya pada laki-laki itu terjatuh di danau. Apa mungkin dia membuangnya? Berbagai persepsi muncul dalam benak Karin. Tapi dia mencoba menepisnya, berharap harapan yang ayahnya sebut sebagai angan-angan itu bisa ssegera terwujud. Walaupun dia mulai kehilangan harapan akan kedatangan laki-laki itu.

Sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya adalah berharap kalau calon tunangannya itu memiliki sifat pembangkang, memiliki kekasih atau orang yang di cintainya agar dia bisa menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan itu. Walaupun jika begitu Karin akan merasa tehina, tapi itu demi kebaikannya. Ya, semoga saja.

Di Kujyo Corporation . . .

Terjadi sebuah kegemparan heboh yang dibuat oleh istri sang direktur sekaligus pemilik perusahaan itu. Walaupun kehebohan itu hanya di ruangan direktur saja. Tapi kehebohan itu sontak membuat sang direktur panik.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya sang direktur pada istrinya.

"Aku yakin. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk memastikannya, dan itu benar." jawab sang istri setengah khawatir dan setengah kesal.

"Apa kau sudah memblokir kartu kredit, ATM dan yang lainnya?"

"Sudah, tapi pasti dia sudah menduga hal itu. Ku dengar dia mengambil banyak uang di ATM."

"Apa kau sudah tanya Kasuza?"

"Sudah, dia tidak tau. Dia bilang kakaknya mengatakan akan pergi ke Korea dengan Himeka-chan."

"dia membawa sepupunya? Kau sudah menelpon Himeka?"

"Himeka bilang dia pergi sendiri ke Korea. Anak itu mengatakan kalau kita menyruhnya pulang ke Jepang."

"Dasar bocah licik!"

"Dia kan anakmu." cetus istrinya setengah bangga dan setengah menyindir. Suaminya menghela napas.

"Seharusnya kita tidak mengatakan padanya soal perjodohan itu. Dia pasti akan menolaknya, dia kan sudah punya 'seseorang'."

"Aku tau. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Jika sudah seperti ini kemungkinannya adalah . . ."

"Dia sudah ada di Jepang."

"Dasar anak itu! Kalau aku menemukannya, akan ku rebus dia! Awas kau! Kujyo Kazune!"

JJJ

Sementara itu, di bandara . . .

Seorang lelaki berambut blonde sedang berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya ke luar bandara.

"Sudah sebelas tahun, ya . . ." katanya. Dia menyeringai.

"Ah! Ibu pasti sedang menympahiku! Mungkin nanti dia akan merebusku." Laki-laki itu langsung memasang wajah horror membayangkannya, tapi kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Tapi paling tidak akhirnya aku pulang. Dan aku bisa segera mencarinya."

"bersiap-siaplah, pangeran datang menjemputmu!"

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N : Hah, akhirnya publish juga fic pertama saya, maaf bila banyak kesalahan. Habisnya baru pertama kali bikin fic. Semoga gak ngebosenin.

Kalau begitu

.

.

.

Review, Please?

.


	2. a deal

Yahoo, ini dia chapter duanya, maaf banget, habisnya ini kehabisan ide malah maksa mau nge publish. Kalau begitu, silakan dibaca.

^.^

.

.

**Summary** **: **dijodohkan pada zaman sekarang sudah pasti sangat menjengkelkan. Terlebih lagi jika sudah punya pacar dan seseorang yang disukai. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Karin, yang dijodohkan dengan Kazune. Bagaimana kisahnya?

.

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : kazunexkarin**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, OOT, Miss Typo, dll.**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**FROM NOW, YOU IS MINE **

Chapter 2 : a Deal

Kelas II B, yang merupakan kelas Karin sedang heboh sekali. Walapun biasanya juga seperti itu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Katanya akan ada murid baru di kelas mereka. Mulailah murid-murid bergosip ria tentang seperti apa murid baru itu.

"Apa mungkin murid baru itu laki-laki? Aku harap dia tampan!"

"Aku harap dia gadis yang bodinya . . . wow!" dan lain lagi. Suara-suara itu tak terdengar lagi saat sensei masuk. Semuanya menatap sensei dengan penuh harap.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo masuk!" Semua murid menatap pintu yang perlahan di geser. Tampaklah seorang laki-laki tampan berambut blonde dan bermata safir. Murid-murid perempuan langsung berteriak histeris melihatnya. Tapi lelaki itu terlihat tidak peduli.

"Namaku Kujyo Kazune. Salam kenal." Katanya singkat dan dingin. Karin yang dari tadi sibuk mencorat-coret kertas mengangkat alisnya mendengar nama lelaki itu. 'Kujyo? Rasanya aku pernah dengar' batinnya. Tapi dia langsung membuang pikiran itu dan terus menyibukkan diri dengan kertasnya, tanpa berniat menoleh ke arah murid baru itu.

"Baiklah, Kujyo. Kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Hanazono Karin-san." Karin mendongakkan wajahnya karena terkejut. Dia langsung melihat murid perempuan lainnya (minus Miyon) mendeathglarenya. Memang bangku di sebelahnya itu kosong karena teman sebangkunya itu pindah sekolah. Jadi Karin hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Sayang Jin tidak bisa menolongnya. Oh, baru kali ini dia rindu dengan pacarnya itu.

Kazune berjalan dengan cuek menuju bangkunya. Karin terus menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, sensei mulai memberikan pelajaran. Karin mencoba fokus dengan pelajaran walapun pikirannya pergi entah kemana. Tiba-tiba Kazune mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau Hanazono Karin, kan?" Tanyanya. Karin meliriknya dengan tatapan heran. Bukankah sensei tadi sudah mengatakannya? Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau Hanazono Karin, anaknya Hanazono Fujisaki, pemilik hanazono corp itu kan?" Ulangnya. Karin jadi heran. Darimana murid baru ini tahu tentangnya? Karena otaknya agak sulit memproses (bahasa kerennya lemot), dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku Kujyo Kazune . . ." Katanya lagi. Karin semakin heran. Bukankah dia sudah memperkenalkan diri?

"Anak Kujyo Kazuto, pemilik kujyo corp." Lanjutnya. Otak Karin masih memproses kata-kata Kazune, membuat Kazune menjadi tak sabar. Dia menghela napas, kemudian dengan cueknya berkata, "Calon. Tunanganmu."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik

Dan . . .

"APA?" Karin langsung berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menatap Kazune yang masih dengan wajah stoicnya. Semua mata memandang kearahnya. Sensei menatapnya heran. Karin langsung meminta maaf dan duduk kembali. Dia merutuki nasibnya. Selain nilainya yang rendah, sekarang dia menambah nilai buruknya di depan sensei. Sial sekali.

"Dasar perempuan, heboh sekali," Baru Karin duduk, Kazune langsung menghadiahinya kata 'pemacu emosi' itu. Ingin sekali dia menonjok wajah sok coolnya Kazune itu, tapi dia tidak ingin dapat nilai buruk di mata sensei lagi. Lagipula dia pasti dimusuhi semua murid perempuan. Karin mencoba tidak mempedulikan Kazune dan fokus dengan pelajaran lagi.

JJJ

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tak seperti biasanya, murid perempuan segera mengerumuni bangku Karin. bahkan ada yang mendorong Karin menjauh dari bangkunya. Dan semua ini karena Kazune. Karin menatap Kazune dengan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menolongnya yang harus menderita karena fansnya itu?

Kazune menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian berjongkok di depan Karin yang sedang terjatuh. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Karin membuat Karin sedikit merona. 'Di atap sekolah, kutunggu,' bisiknya sebelum pergi. Karin hanya bisa melongo. Kemudian tak berapa lama dia berjalan menyusul Kazune, bersama dengan tatapan 'manis' murid perempuan lainnya.

Karin POV

Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara heran, kesal, shock, takut dan perasaan lainnya. aku menghela napas. Seberapa besar dosaku sehingga aku harus mengalami ini? Masalah perjodohan saja masih belum selesai, sekarang ditambah masalah 'calon tunangan' yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di atap sekolah. aku melihat Kazune sedang menungguku sambil bersandar di dinding pembatas. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku karena dia sedang sibuk menatap langit. Semilir angin menggerakkan rambutnya. Aku sempat terpesona sebentar akan ketampanannya. What? Tampan? Yah, kuakui dia memang tampan. Pantas saja semua murid perempuan langsung jatuh hati padanya. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku, membuat wajahku merona karena ketahuan memperhatikannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang," Ujarnya. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. "Kita langsung saja. Aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu. Apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanyanya. Apa aku harus jujur? Tapi mengapa aku harus bohong? Argh, aku pusing!

"Jangan menerima perjodohan ini karena terpesona dengan ketampananku. Aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu. Jadi menyerahlah." Aku melotot. Tampan? Dia benar-benar narsis. Walaupun memang kenyataannya begitu tapi setidaknya dia tidak tidak boleh terlalu percaya diri.

"Kau pikir aku mau dengan lelaki sombong sepertimu? Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar!" dan orang yang kusuka' Tambahku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengannya.

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu kerja sama ini akan lebih mudah dilakukan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengar, Orang tuaku tidak tahu aku ada di Tokyo. Ya, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah tahu. Mereka bahkan sudah memblokir semua ATM dan kartu kreditku. Terutama ibuku! Dia pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar pertunangan ini tetap berjalan." Aku jadi bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Ternyata Kazune juga memiliki ibu yang tak jauh mengerikan dari ibuku. Pantas banyak suami yang takut istri.

"Tapi paling tidak mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Beruntung aku sudah menduganya." Tambahnya.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri kesini?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Wah, Kami-sama benar-benar mendengar doaku. Calon tunanganku benar-benar seorang pembangkang. Aku jadi sedikit kagum padanya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau dan aku sama-sama tidak menerima perjodohan ini. Jadi aku mengajakmu bekerja sama."

"Untuk apa aku harus bekerja sama denganmu?"

"Kau tidak mau? Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar? Kau mau memutuskan hubunganmu begitu saja hanya karena perjodohan bodoh ini?"

"Aku tidak mencintai pacarku. Jadi tidak ada untungnya aku menolongmu." dia menghela napas berat.

"Tapi, bukannya kau menolak perjodohan ini?" aku tertunduk. Tentu saja aku menolaknya.

"Atau . . . . kau sudah terpesona denganku?" wajahku langsung merona.

"E-enak saja! Sudah kubilang, kan? Lelaki sepertimu itu bukan tipeku! A-aku juga sudah punya orang yang kusuka." Jantungku berdetak kencang. Kenapa aku gugup di dekatnya?

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak kerjasama ini, kan? Kau ingin bersama laki-laki itu, kan?"

"A-aku memang ingin bersamanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus bekerja sama denganmu! Lagipula tanpa bantuanmu pun aku pasti bisa menggagalkan perjodohan ini!" dia menatapku tajam, membuatku terdiam.

"Kau yakin? Apakah kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya? Melihat ekspresimu tadi sepertinya tidak mungkin." Dia mendesah sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tujuanku kesini adalah mencari seorang perempuan yang tidak menepati janjinya. Ibuku berpikir jika aku terus menunggu perempuan itu aku mungkin tidak akan punya pacar seumur hidup." Aku terkejut melihat kazune yang tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tampan! Oh, apa yang kupikirkan?

"Jadi jika kau berhasil menemukan perempuan itu mungkin pertunangan kita akan batal?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenal wilayah tokyo ini, sedangkan waktuku tidak banyak. Jika ibuku sudah menemukanku, maka aku pasti tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mencarinya. Dia pasti akan menjagaku dengan ketat, bahkan mengurungku. Karena itu aku ingin kau menolongku."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" dia menyeringai.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan 'menikah' sebulan lagi." Wha-oh, aku benar-benar membencinya!

"K-kau mengancamku?"

"Mungkin. Dan aku serius. Melihat dari situasinya juga tidak mustahil. Aku yakin kau tau itu." Aku menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Karin." Dia langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

JJJ

Normal POV

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Karin melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Karin berhenti di depan sebuah taman. Dia terdiam. Di taman itu terlihat anak lelaki dan anak perempuan yang sedang bermain bersama. Karin langsung mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Cincin pemberian laki-laki itu. Dia mengusap-usap cincin itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kata-kata kazune di atap tadi. _Kau ingin bersama laki-laki itu, kan?_ Tentu saja, dia ingin bersamanya. Jika dia ada disini. Jika dia masih mengingatnya. Karin mendesah. Lebih baik dia menyegarkan pikirannya.

Sesampainya dirumah dia langsung naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya. Karin bahkan belum mengganti bajunya. Dia merebahkan diri di kasurnya sambil menatap cincin itu. Melihat cincin itu membuatnya teringat dengan Kazune. Kazune juga menunggu seseorang yang dia suka. Dia bahkan berjuang keras begitu hanya untuk menemukannya. Sedang kan dia . . . 'mungkin aku harus menunggu lebih sabar lagi,' batin Karin.

Karin segera bangkit. dia mengganti bajunya kemudian segera ke ruang makan. Perutnya benar-benar lapar. Tadi dia tidak sempat makan siang. Saat mendekati ruang makan, langkah Karin terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing bagi telinganya. Itu suara ibu dan ayahnya. Karin berniat pergi tapi keinginan tersebut langsung hilang saat dia mendengar orangtuanya menyebut namanya. Mereka mebicarakannya! Karin langsung menguping.

"Sayang, Karin menolaknya, kan? Terus bagaimana? Akankah lebih baik kita biarkan dia memilih saja." Karin mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Dia setuju dengan ibunya.

"Tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa mebiarkannya terus-terusan berangan-angan seperti itu. Laki-laki yang ditunggunya mungkin saja sudah melupakannya. Hal itu justru membuatnya lebih terluka," Karin tertegun. Ayahnya benar. Dia terus-menerus berharap hal yang tidak mungkin.

"tapi sayang, dia masih muda. Masih punya banyak kesempatan. dia juga sudah punya pacar, kan? Yang namanya Kuga Jin itu."

"aku tidak suka dia pacaran dengan idol itu," Karin cemberut. 'aku juga tidak suka dengannya,' batinnya. "lagipula kita sudah janji dengan Kazuto dan Suzuka. Mereka mitra kita dari dulu. Membatalkan perjodohan ini sama saja dengan kita ingin bermusuhan dengan mereka. Dan itu akan berakibat fatal bagi perusahaan kita," Karin menunduk. Tangannya terkepal. Dia kecewa dengan orang tuanya. "kau benar. Karin pasti mengerti," setelah itu, Karin tidak mendengar perkataan orang tuanya. Rasa laparnya langsung menghilang. Dia segera masuk kamar dan mambanting tubuhnya di kasur empuknya.

_Karin pasti mengerti. _'Apanya yang mengerti? Demi aku? Semuanya hanya untuk bisnis!' pikir Karin. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca. _Kau yakin? Apakah kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya? Melihat ekspresimu tadi sepertinya tidak mungkin__. _Karin tertegun. 'Kazune benar. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri.' _Aku mengajakmu bekerja sama. _Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dipikirannya. Dia menatap cincin di meja belajarnya itu lama sebelum akhirnya menghela napas berat. Setelah melakukan itu dia langsung mengambil handphonenya, menekan nomor seseorang, dan menelponnya. Tak lama kemudian, orang itu mengangkatnya. Karin segera bicara. "aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ku tunggu di cafe dekat sekolah jam 18.00 nanti." Katanya sebelum menutup telponnya. Setelah itu Karin menatap cincin itu dalam. 'kau pasti mengngingatku, kan? Kau akan menjemputku, kan?'

JJJ

Jam 18.00. di cafe dekat sekolahnya. Sesuai perjanjian. Karin sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di cafe itu bersama dengan orang yang di telponnya tadi yang tak lain adalah Kazune.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya, apa alasanmu ingin mencari perempuan itu?" kata Karin memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia tidak menepati janjinya. dan membuatku menunggu selama ini. Tapi . . . karena aku mencintainya, aku akan mengejarnya," jawab Kazune mantap. Karin menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu berikan fotonya padaku. Mungkin aku pernah melihatnya," Kazune menyeringai.

"Jadi . . ."

"Ya, aku akan membantumu."

.

.

To Be Continue

Hah, akhirnya publish juga chapter duanya. Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, habis gara-gara Facebook saya (bukan yang ini) di hack. Saya jadi sedih banget. Jadi di nonaktifin, padahal itu Facebook pertama saya yang tersayang sebelum facebook yang ini, T_T #plakk. Udah ah, kok cerita facebook sih. Yang pasti nih cerita sedang dalam masa imagination in progress. So,

Biar cepet update,

.

.

.

Review, ya?

.


	3. author notes

**Author notes:**

Yahoo, minna ! (pake toa)

Waduh, udah lama banget ruby nggak buka nih account. Hehe, maaf buat temen-temen yang nunggu fic ini, abisnya ruby lupa ama passwordnya jadi nggak bisa buka. Waktu udah ingat, eh lagi sibuk-sibuknya jadi nggak sempet update deh.

Buat teme-temen yang udah nunggu fic ini, sabar dulu, ya? Lagi in progress soalnya. Mungkin bakalan hiatus buat beberapa waktu ke depan, karena ruby mau nungguin dew aide dulu. Buat yang pada nggak sabar, panggilin dong dewa idenya, biar cepet-cepet beri ruby ide.

And satu hal lagi, ruby mutusin buat ganti judul ni fic, karena rasanya kok nggak cocok dengan cerita (yang sekarang juga nggak). Dan ruby juga ganti penname baru karena lagi pengen aja, hehe.

Okay, tanpa banyak bacot. See youuuuu. . .


End file.
